Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział III Cz. 2
*Perspektywa Yumi* Biegłam przez wszystkie te ulice prowadzące do Amorisa. Godzina 7:48 a ja w 1/3 drogi i jestem w mieście, więc nie mogę biec z nadludzką szybkością. Jejku, jejku... to jest gwarantowane, że nie spóźnię! Bo po jakiego grzyba mnie obudzić?! Dobra kończę już użalanie się nad sobą. Przyśpieszyłam bieg i ruszyłam w dalszą drogę. Nawet się nie wywaliłam! A czemu nie pojechałyśmy - a raczej nie pojechałam- z szoferem? Bo tak. A tak na serio, to komu się chce czekać na tego gościa? Nie wiem komu, ale mnie na pewno nie! 7:59 - Wchodzę do szkoły, i szybko się przebieram. Bo nie ma to jak wejść do sali równo z dzwonkiem, takie małe szczęście. Dlaczego pierwsza jest plastyka? Usiedliśmy wszyscy przy sztalugach z płótnami. Ja siedziałam pomiędzy Rozą a Raito. Obok mojej siostry siedział Kazik - Bo nie Kastiel a Kazik. ZAPAMIĘTAĆ TO! A obok Rozy siedział Lysander - Dla niego nie ma, aż tak orginalnego przezwiska, choć w sumie... Pan "Jestem z XIX wieku" Będzie idealne! Jeszcze pan gospodarz, a on to już w ogóle jakiś "Ken" z "Barbie". Tylko nie wiedziałam , że Ken i Barbie to rodzeństwo. Czyli to by kierowało na...kazirodztwo? O_o Nieee... On na takiego nie wygląda... Chyba! Nie wiem. - Dobrze, dzisiaj macie namalować coś związanego z fantastyką. temat dowolny. Użyjcie wyobraźni! - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy nauczyciel od plastyki. - Użyjcie wyobraźni... Nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł... - Powiedziałam szeptem. - W twoim przypadku brzmi to: "Nie używajcie bujnej wyobraźni". - Odszepnęła Raito. - No dziengi... - Taka prawda, nie poradzisz. Zaczęłyśmy malować. Ja malowałam czarno-zielonego smoka, a Raito fioletowego wysokiego węża. Popatrzyłam na obraz Rozy i spadłam ze śmiechu z krzesła, Lysander - per panicz popatrzył na mnie i nie wiedział co mnie rozbawiło, po chwili również popatrzył na ten zacny obraz. Roza próbowała maskować swój śmiech, ale jej się nie udało. Ostatecznie skończyliśmy jako osoby, na które cała klasa patrzy wzrokiem "Co za idioci" - Co nie oznacza, że nimi nie jesteśmy. Chcecie wiedzieć co nas tak rozbawiło? Otóż na obrazie Rozalii był Kazik w różowej sukience z różczką i różowymi skrzydełkami, siedzący na jednorożcu, który tańczy na tęczy. - PINK FLUFFY UNICORM, DACING ON RAINBOW!~ - Zaczęłam śpiewać. Kastiel widząc ten obraz mało nie zabił Rozy, ale panicz "Jestem z XIX wieku i dobrze mi z tym" ją uratował. (Normalnie Romeo) Ostatecznie Roza wyszła z sali po dzwonku z 6 i krzykiem Kazika w uszach. * Perspektywa Raito* Na przerwie siedzieliśmy wszyscy (czt. Roza, Ja, Yumi, Lysiek i Kastiel) razem. Nagle podeszła do nas ta nowa nauczycielka od muzyki i powiedziała, że chciałaby abyśmy założyli w 5 szkolny zespół. Ale okazało się, że Kastiel i Lysiek już go mają razem z Natanielem. Ale się zgadzają. I tak ustaliliśmy, że dzięki nam i Natanielowi plus pomocy pani od muzyki, stworzymy najlepszy zespół. W poniedziałek mamy pierwsza próbę - a raczej zebranie. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Nawet nic się nie działo. Po lekcjach udałyśmy się do centrum handlowego, do którego trzeba dojechać autobusem, my akurat użyczyłyśmy pomocy szofera. Bo on taki miły i cierpliwy... Zapewne szykuje już w kalendarzu dzień naszego mordu. A szkoda. Dojechałyśmy do centrum i powiedziałyśmy szoferowi, że może poczekać ale on się uparł, że idzie z nami. No okey!. A jako, że jest - przez te plastikowe babki zwany - "przystojny", to go dopadły zaraz przy wejściu jakieś licealistki. Yumi założyła kaptur swojej bluzy z "Assassin'a" i złote okulary. Po chwili zobaczyłyśmy w tle Kastiela i Lyśka. Zobaczyli nas przy tym zbiorowisku i do nas podeszli. - Co? Piękniś nie daje podejść? - Spytał czerwony. Czy on myśli, że my tak jak te baby? No chyba nie! - NO chyba cię coś boli, chłopczygu. Pacz i ucz się. - Powiedziała Yumi i z trudem podeszła do szofera. Po chwili powiedziała mu coś na ucho i się uśmiechnęła. A jego zamurowało, i oczu my wyszły na wierzch. - Nie chcę wiedzieć co mu powiedziała. - Burknęłam pod nosem śmiejąc się. Po chwili przyszła czarnowłosa. - Co mu powiedziałaś? - Spytał kolorowooki. - Cytuję: "Rozmyślałam,że jesteś zboczeńcem. Ale, że pedofilem to już tak średnio." - Odpowiedziała, a my się zaśmialiśmy. - To idziemy po te sukienki? - No Okey~! Ruszyłyśmy do sklepu "NAZWAKTÓRANIEWNOSINICDOFABUŁY". Przechodziłyśmy pomiędzy wieszakami i stojakami. Nagle Yumi popatrzyła na jedną sukienkę dziwnym wzrokiem. Od razu poszła ją przymierzyć. Jak powiedziałam, że wygląda ślicznie to szybko pobiegła, aby ją kupić. zapatrzyłam się na jedną, była bardzo ładna. A jeśli pytacie skąd mamy pieniądze, to pan szofer ma od ciotki, bo dała mu dla nas. Po chwili podeszła do mnie moja siostra znowu z panem "Jestem rebel" i poetą. - Wy znacie tego gościa? - Spytał rebel. - Tak ogólnie to nie, ale tak - Odpowiedziałam. - To znaczy? - Dodał poeta. - Że tak średnio. - To nasz szofer. - Wtrąciła Yumi. - Aha. Chodź Lysander, idziemypo tą kostkę do gitary. - Ooo.... Kostka się zgubiła? Mi to się nigdy nie zdarza. Zobaczyłam godzinę. to JUŻ 18:50?! JAK?! Kupiłam moją sukienkę i z wymęczonym szoferem wróciliśmy do domu. *** Gdy siedziałyśmy razem z Yumi w moim pokoju, i rozmawiałyśmy na temat naszych sukienek (iście inteligentna rozmowa, milordzie), do pomieszczenia weszła nasza ciocia. - Słyszałam, że byłyście na zakupach! Pokażcie co kupiłyście! - Ona zawsze zachowuje się jak nasza rówieśniczka. - Nic specjalnego, to zwykłe sukienki. - Dla kobiety jej ciuchy i uroda są jej całym życiem! -Pouczyła nas a Yumi popatrzyła na nią "Pokerface'am", a ja się załamałam. Nagle ciotka dobrała się do naszych zakupów - jeśli można je zakupami nazwać. - JAKIE SŁODKIE~! <3 - To nie miało być słodkie! ;_____________; - Ale jest. - Pokazała rząd białych zębów. - Zagramy w karty? - Spytałam. - Dobra! Znalazłyśmy jakieś karty i je potasowałyśmy. Grałyśmy parę rund, gdy nagle Yumi spytała: - Jejku, jejku.... Przypomnijcie mi co się dzieje kiedy ktoś ma cztery asy? - Na co ci ta wiedza? - A tak pytam tylko... - Wtedy ten ktoś wygrywa. - HAHAHAHA - Zaczęła się śmiać a ja popatrzyła na nią jak na chorą psychicznie. Po chwili żuciła na stół cztery asy. - A-Ale J-Jak? - Spytała ciotka Titi - Normalnie, no nie wiem. - Tutaj zaczęła znowu się śmiać.- Jakbyście widziały swoje miny! Po parunastu minutach gadania ciocia wyszła, bo musiała zrobić coś do pracy. Szczerze to nie wiem, jaki zawód mają wróżki, ale znając ją to jakiś dobrze płatny. Po chwili telefon mojej siostry zawibrował. Spojrzałyśmy na wyświetlacz w tym samym czasie. widniała tam wiadomość. Od: Roza <3: Jutro, godz: 13:000. Ulica Konwaliowa 15. fioletowy dom. Przyjdźcie wcześniej od innych, bo chcę was uczesać i umalować =^.^=. Cześć! :* Do: Roza <3: Przyjdziemy, przyjdziemy :* - Po co wysyłasz tą buźkę? - Spytałam. - A bo mogę. Zabronisz? - Zaśmiała się i poszła do swojego pokoju. Zalogowałam się na facebook'a a tam jeszcze więcej zaproszeń. Yumi tak nie ma, bo jak to ona tłumaczy: "nie lubuje się w portalach społecznościowych". W sumie. To nawet dobrze. Odrobiłam lekcje i poszłam spać. Nie mogę się doczekać urodzin Rozy. *Perspektywa Yumi* Wyobraźcie sobie to. Siedzicie sobie w swoim pokoju i piszecie opowiadanie na wattpadzie, a tu dzwoni do was per poeta i pyta, czy umiecie piec i przeprasza jeśli zawraca głowę. Zgodziłam się upiec tort niespodziankę dla Rozalii. Czyli co robię wieczorem? Piekę trzypiętrowy tort! A w przerwach odrabiam lekcje. No super. Jeszcze potem trzeba było rozmontować półki w lodówce, bo by się nie zmieścił. NA szczęście połowa rzeczy poszła na tort. Więc było miejsce aby rozmontować te głupie półki. Następnie zmęczona padłam w ubraniach twarzą na łóżko i zasnęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach